Entrégate, no me temas
by Kumi Kinomoto
Summary: Sesshomaru y Rin se casan, todo va bien pero... ¿Porqué tiene miedo Rin? ¿A que le teme? Vamos Rin, no temas unirte a él.  Fanfic Lemon, mi primer fanfic de este tipo
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de que lean la historia, debo decir que es mi primer ¡PRIMER! Intento de lemon, así que... pues no será tan bueno, es el primero que hago así que ustedes me dirán si está bien o mal, si sirvo para hacer este tipo de lecturas... ñ_ñU o mejor hago otro tipo de historias. Aceptaré sus comentarios, despues de todo la manera de mejorar es aceptando críticas buenas y malas (ó_ò por favor no sean tan duros con los comentarios, es mi primer fic que hago de este tipo de género).**

**Sin mas que decir lean la historia y comenten. Que les vaya bien, que tengan muy bonito día.**

* * *

**Entrégate, no me temas**

**Cap.1 ¡Espera!**

En nuestra vida, conforme crecemos vemos las cosas de manera diferente cada vez, de niños vemos las cosas de una forma, de adolecentes de otra y de adultos de otra forma, así pasa, raras cosas las vemos de la misma manera. Con Rin así fue, de pequeña veía a Sesshomaru como alguien a quien admirar, a quien ver como un padre, pero al cumplir dieciséis años ya no era posible verlo como un padre, no, ahora lo miraba de forma diferente. Era obvio que se había enamorado profundamente de Sesshomaru y él correspondía a ese sentimiento, el que Sesshomaru la amara era su mas grande alegría, ahora sólo viviría para él, tendría momentos de felicidad, la vida de Rin llegaría a ser mas perfecta al ser la esposa de Sesshomaru.

- No sabes lo feliz que soy contigo, no puedo imaginarme ya la vida sin ti.

- Yo tampoco Rin.

- Te prometo ser una buena esposa, sólo me dedicaré a ti.

Ser su esposa sería lo mas grande que haya podido aspirar, Rin conocía una faceta de Sesshomaru que nunca vio, se portaba tierno con ella, la trataba como si fuese una delicada flor y siempre le proporcionaba una dulce sonrisa a la vez de los besos mas dulces. Aquellos besos le movían el mundo a Rin, la alejaban de la realidad; todo iba bien… al menos eso parecía.

Días antes, muy pocos, antes para la boda, cuando Sesshomaru la besaba, Rin lo sentía diferente, sus besos no sólo eran tiernos y dulces, contenían algo mas, una pizca de sensualidad y lujuria; pero también lo sentía cuando Sesshomaru la abrazaba, de sólo hacerlo amorosamente cada vez la abrazaba de una forma mas deseable, como si quisiera que sus cuerpos estuvieran unidos. Esto no debería de parecerle "Extraño", pues eso le decía que sólo la quería a ella, que sólo la deseaba a ella; esto la hacía sentir "Alagada" pero… a la vez temor. Tenía un cierto conocimiento de que la primera vez es… algo dolorosa… más bien MUY dolorosa y eso la llenaba de temor, no quería que le doliera, era algo desconocido para Rin, pero si sabía que eso dolía mucho.

- Dentro de una semana nos casaremos ¿No estás contenta?

- Si.

- Estoy seguro de que te verás hermosa ese día.

- (apenada) ¿"Hermosa"?

- Desde luego, si ya lo eres ése día lo serás mas.

- Estás… exagerando, no soy tan bonita como tú dices.

- ¿Lo dudas?

- Yo…

De pronto en un parpadeo Sesshomaru ya la estaba abrazando, sonrojándose Rin.

- ¿Acaso crees que te mentiría? ¿Qué gano con hacerlo?

- Ehm… nada, creo.

- ¿Lo ves? Rin dentro de poco serás mi esposa y serás para mí nada más. No dejaré que alguien te aparte de mi lado, si lo hace lo mataré.

- (sonriendo) ¿Por qué crees que alguien querría hacer eso? Nunca va a suceder.

- Eso espero, falta poco para que me pertenezcas, serás sólo mía y no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado.

- Jamás me iré.

- Eso espero.

Sesshomaru la mira con ternura dándole automáticamente un beso, como es de esperarse Rin le corresponde, pero Sesshomaru poco a poco iba profundizando el beso y sin que Rin lo sintiera caen al césped, la besa hondamente estremeciéndola, se aleja unos insignificantes milímetros de ella para decirle.

- Lo siento Rin…

- ¿Eh?

- No puedo esperar más…

Le había aflojado la parte de arriba, la de los hombros, esto la preocupa un poco pero antes de siquiera poder decir algo Sesshomaru la volvió a besar con mas deseo, Rin quería detenerse porque sabía lo que Sesshomaru quería, pero no podía hacerlo, al besarla con cierta fuerza no la dejaba hablar, rápido él se dirigió a su cuello los gemidos de Rin aumentan a la vez que sus mejillas se ponen mas rojas, como siempre se limitaba a darle un beso en la boca el que Sesshomaru la besara en otra parte era nuevo para ella.

- Ah… Sesshomaru… yo…

Sesshomaru abre poco el kimono de la parte de las piernas y mientras con una mano la abrazaba con la mano derecha acariciaba su pierna y siempre besándola pero ahora vuelve al cuello, Rin sólo gemía con cada contacto de su boca con la piel, besándola, lamiéndola con suavidad; pero Sesshomaru dirige la mano con que acariciaba su pierna a un poco mas arriba, es ahí donde Rin reacciona.

- ¡Espera, espera!...

- ¿Qué?...

- Espera… así no.

- ¿Hm?

- Por favor… hasta la boda.

- ¿Esperar? Pero Rin…

- Por favor… yo quisiera…

Rin voltea la mirada con timidez y brillándole los ojos, hablando con suma ternura pero sobre todo con timidez mientras se tapaba la parte de los hombros.

- Es que a mí me gustaría que… fuera… hasta que nos casemos.

- Pero ¿Por qué? No habría nada de malo.

- Si pero… a mí me gustaría que fuese así.

- (tocando su mejilla) Pero Rin…

- (volteando a verlo) Por favor, yo quiero que sea hasta que nos casemos, esto es algo… muy importante y… y quisiera que fuera hasta la boda; por favor Sesshomaru entiéndeme.

Rin lo miraba de una forma en que no podía negarse a sus deseos, le sonríe amablemente y le dice.

- Está bien, si es lo que deseas, yo lo cumpliré.

- (sonriendo) Gracias.

Sesshomaru se acerca a su oído y en un tono sensual le dice.

- Pero de la noche de bodas no te escapas, ahí es donde me daré abasto.

Rin sonríe un poco mientras se viste, luego los dos se van, Rin lo tomaba del brazo y caminaban en silencio. Aunque ella sonreía en el interior estaba asustada, por suerte tuvo un buen "Pretexto" para no estar en la intimidad con él, pero en la noche de bodas no tendría una excusa, después de todo es parte del matrimonio.

A la noche Rin miraba el cielo lleno de estrellas, estaba muy pensativa pero mas que nada preocupada.

- _Otro poco y yo… ¡Ay no! No puedo evitar tener miedo, amo a Sesshomaru y de verdad quiero estar a su lado para siempre, hacerlo feliz hasta cuanto me sea posible, pero con esto… con esto no puedo. Además… ¿Qué tal si lo hago mal? O… ¡Ay no, no! No puedo hacerlo, hoy pude safarme pero en la noche de bodas… no voy a tener una excusa. _

Se abraza a si misma recordando como la besaba Sesshomaru, se sentía feliz de estar así con él, se sonroja sólo de recordarlo, pero tan sólo de pensar en lo que seguía la hacía temblar.

- Sesshomaru… te amo mucho… pero no creo cumplirte en esto.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2 Se pospone la noche de bodas, perdóname pero…**

El día tan esperado llega, la boda de Rin y Sesshomaru se lleva a cabo; como era común aunque algo realmente molesto, Inuyasha y Kagome asistieron, ella lo hizo con mucho gusto, puesto que a ella le fascinó la idea de que los dos se unieran en matrimonio, Inuyasha mas bien… iba a la fuerza por Kagome, no tenía deseos de asistir pero Kagome le dijo.

- Por lo menos ve por Rin, hoy es el día mas feliz de su vida, estará para siempre con el hombre al que ama.

- Lastima que ese "Hombre" sea el odioso de Sesshomaru, además ni es hombre, ni siquiera humano es, sólo es un monstruo.

- Gurda silencio y arréglate para la boda ¡HE DICHO!

- (asustado) C-como digas… nada mas no te esponjes.

Kagome, Sango y Kaede la ayudaron a Rin con su vestido de novia, se veía hermosa con aquel kimono blanco, daba la impresión de ser una flor.

- ¡Que bonita te vez!

- Es cierto, te vez mas linda que nunca.

- (sonrojada) ¿En serio lo creen? Es que siento que no me veo del todo bien.

- No digas tonterías te vez preciosa.

- Felicidades por tu boda Rin.

- Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por querer acompañarme.

La boda se llevó a cabo en la nueva casa de Rin, era grande y linda, Sesshomaru se había esmerado en tener una casa digna para su esposa. Aunque a Sesshomaru tampoco le agradó ver a Inuyasha lo hizo a un lado al ver a Rin, se quedó sin palabras de verla mas hermosa que nunca, apenas y podía creer que era ella; mientras se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia, la madre de Sesshomaru también asistió, después de todo era la boda de su hijo, pero no estaba con los demás invitados, permanecía oculta; al finalizar la ceremonia y estando en el banquete, los recién casados estaban en una de las esquinas del patio con Irasue, ella tan sólo se limitó a decirles "Felicidades" y "Que tengan prosperidad", esas fueron sus únicas palabras y se marchó.

- (preocupada) Sesshomaru ¿Está molesta tu madre? No la vi contenta, a lo mejor la boda le molestó.

- No, mi madre no suele hablar mucho, sólo dice lo que debe.

- ¿Ah si?

- La boda no le molestó, de ser así no habría puesto un pie en la ceremonia.

De ahí en adelante todo fue pan comido, no hubo un solo problema, los dos recibieron muchos regalos y bendiciones por parte de los invitados; Rin estaba en un éxtasis de alegría, pues todo lo que sufrió de pequeña no existió en ese momento, era feliz tomando el brazo de su marido, Sesshomaru le sonreía cada vez que volteaba a verla; todo en la festividad estuvo perfecto.

Mas tarde los invitados comenzaban a retirarse, Rin despedía a todos sonriente puesto que tuvo una boda muy linda; al irse completamente todos, en la casa nada mas estaban los recién casados y Jaken. Rin nada mas estaba acomodando los regalos para abrirlos mañana, pero luego se detiene dejando de sonreír.

- _Hoy… _(soltando un regalo) _hoy es la noche que…_

El corazón de Rin palpitó mas fuerte del miedo, hoy no podría evadirlo.

- Se me había olvidado por completo.

Sin querer se va a la habitación, se cambia el kimono por unas ropas de dormir mas cómodas.

- Estando tan ocupada en la fiesta y ceremonia lo olvidé, hoy es cuando estaré con Sesshomaru.

Lejos de sentir alegría, sentía temor, ahora no habría excusas para no aceptar, ya que… era parte de la boda. Escucha unos pasos eran Sesshomaru y Jaken que estaban en una de las habitaciones acomodando unas cosas, Rin comenzó a temblar y sólo salió de la habitación.

- Bueno eso sería todo amo.

- Ahora ve a entregar las cosas que te dije.

- Si amo, con su permiso.

Jaken se retira y Sesshomaru se va a su habitación, al abrir la puerta se sorprende de no encontrar a su esposa.

- ¿Rin?... ¿Dónde estás?

Mira mejor en la habitación pero no se encontraba.

- ¿A dónde rayos se metió?

Aprovecha para cambiarse de ropa y después va a buscarla, se encontraba en la cocina tomando un vaso lleno de agua, estaba nerviosa, mucho, tanto que no podía sostener bien el vaso, escucha que su esposo la llamaba preocupándola.

- Sesshomaru… ay no, si no voy puede enojarse pero… yo no…

Recorre la puerta de la cocina encontrándola, ella se pone de pie lo MAS tranquila que pueda aparentar y sonriendo lo mejor que puede.

- Ah aquí estabas (acercándose) ¿Qué hacías aquí?

- Sólo… vine por un vaso con agua… ¿Quieres que te sirva uno?

- No yo quiero otra cosa.

En un parpadeo la toma de la mano y la jala hacia él, apenas siente esto Rin ya estaba besándolo y sus mejillas se ponen rojas, el beso de Sesshomaru no era tierno, si no mas bien apasionado, al dejar de besarla con su brazo derecho la abraza mientras que con su otra mano acaricia su mejilla.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la habitación? Hoy es nuestra noche de bodas, no se te olvide.

- (sonriendo un poco y sonrojada) N-no se me olvida.

Apenas de un paso Sesshomaru la toma en brazos.

- (apenada) Ah… yo puedo.

- Pero yo quiero llevarte.

Estando en la habitación le deja en la cama, para darle inmediatamente un tremendo beso que noquea a Rin cayendo ligeramente sobre el futón. Mientras él seguía besándola se desprende de sus ropas dejándose ver el hermoso y atlético cuerpo del poderoso youkai, Rin que se separa un momento al verlo se sonroja mas.

- (sonriendo) ¿Qué te pasa, mi amor?

- … Nada.

Siendo así la vuelve a besar, Rin casi se queda inconsciente con sus besos, Sesshomaru deshace el cinto de la bata de dormir y abre el kimono deleitándose con la figura de Rin, ella ante esto sólo se apena pero no dice nada mas pone sus manos encima de su pecho. Sesshomaru le sonríe para luego besarla en el cuello, todo lo que es la parte de los hombros y el cuello no dejó ni uno sólo sin probar, Rin se estremecía y emitía leves gemidos.

- ¿Te está gustando?

- S-si.

Luego se va hasta su pecho recorriendo todo ese camino con besos dando ella gemidos con cada uno, pero aumentaron cuando Sesshomaru comenzó a besar, lamer y juguetear con sus senos.

- ¡Ah!... ah…

Después se concentró en uno lamiéndolo, con su mano acariciaba al otro, después juega un poco con sus pezones que se ponen duros.

- Hm… Sesshomaru…

Al otro seno le hace lo mismo, ahora para llegar a la parte "Importante" va recorriendo el camino como lo hizo con los pechos: con besos, cada uno hacia temblar a Rin, hasta que siente que la besa en su ombligo y es ahí donde…

- _¡No!..._

Apenas llega a ese lugar Rin dice.

- No…detente, no.

Sesshomaru para ante su petición que lo confunde.

- ¿Qué… que pasa?

- No puedo… no puedo.

- Rin ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Rin toma sus ropas de dormir cubriéndose.

- Perdóname pero no puedo, no puedo seguir.

- Pero ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Sesshomaru ya no quiero seguir, por favor aún no.

- Pero… Rin…

Rin temblaba y estaba avergonzada, estaba segura que él creía que su manera de actuar era tonta.

- (apenada y con la mirada inclinada) No puedo… seguir con esto, tengo mucho miedo.

- Pero ¿De qué? ¿Acaso te lastimé mucho?

- No, es que…

- ¿O acaso no te gustó?

- Es sólo que yo…

No sabe que decir, que explicación dar llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas.

- Rin.

- Por favor perdóname, estoy de acuerdo… que pienses que soy una tonta por… acobardarme de algo así… yo lo sé…

Gruesas lágrimas salían de ella y eso hacia sentir mal a Sesshomaru, pensó que de disfrutarlo con ella, en realidad la estaba espantando.

- (tomándola de los hombros) Rin…

- Lo siento… lo siento mucho; yo quería decirte pero creí que… te ibas a reír de mí… entiendo que quieras hacerlo, pero no me animo a…

- Me lo hubieras dicho antes.

- No quería hacerlo, no quería que te burlaras de mí.

- Entiendo… que aún no estás lista para esto y no puedo forzarte a que lo hagas, si lo hago no tendría sentido.

- (volteando con él) ¿Eh?

- Rin yo no quiero que veas esto como sólo un gusto de deseo carnal, quiero que para ti… sea algo tan especial como para mí, si tú no lo disfrutas ni un poco entonces yo no lo quiero. Quiero unirme a ti porque tú lo quieras, si sólo es por mí nada vale.

- Entonces ¿No…? ¿No te enojas conmigo?

- No, esperaré a que estés lista, cuando tú quieras hacerlo.

- (sonriendo) ¿De verdad?

- Si.

- Muchas gracias.

Por su puesto que por ser la primera vez, querrían que fuese especial y si Rin tenía miedo perdería sentido, Sesshomaru accede a esperar a que Rin se sienta en confianza y pueda unirse a él; demostró ser comprensivo y tierno con ella.

Pero así como comenzaría la espera porque Rin acepté… también comenzó en él la meta o propósito de hacer que Rin pierda el miedo y quiera estar con él; claro, Sesshomaru la ama y acepta que se posponga por su miedo; pero no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados para que ese día llegue, ahora él tendría que encargarse de que Rin en lugar de sentir miedo, sienta placer.

**CONTINUARÁ… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.3 Un pequeño experimento**

En la mañana después de haber almorzado se pusieron a abrir los obsequios, todos hermosos, Rin sonreía mientras Sesshomaru se mostraba pensativo, no imaginó el pavor de Rin por la unión sexual, anoche se vio evidente ese miedo, Rin no iba a aceptarlo de buena gana, es cierto que eso no es lo mas importante en un matrimonio pero es parte de…

- Que lindo kimono me regaló Sango, lo usaré cuando sea época de invierno, se verá mejor.

- Si, suele bajar mucho la temperatura.

Sigue abriendo mas obsequios y él pensando mas, Sesshomaru de verdad amaba a Rin y no quería forzarla a hacer algo que no quería, estaba dispuesto a esperarla… o mas bien, "Algo", pues aunque sea muy bueno con ella, no va a dejar de lado sus "Necesidades", así como podía ser gentil en esperar, podía ser perverso para orillarla a desear unírsele.

- _Vi en sus ojos mucho miedo, debió decírmelo antes para no haberla asustado anoche._

- Vaya que tela tan fina.

- _Rin no va a querer tan de pronto, eso llevará su tiempo… _(sonriendo con un toque malvado) _pero puedo hacer que me desee tanto como para que haga a un lado su miedo._

Al parecer ya tenía una especie de idea que llevaría a cabo; durante todo el día habían salido a pasear por el bosque, ella tenía ganas de caminar por ahí; su paseo dura alrededor de una hora hasta que ella se cansa y se detienen a descansar bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol, y a Rin le da sueño así que Sesshomaru le presta su estola para que se recargue en ella, apenas recarga la cabeza cae profundamente dormida, el paseo la agotó un poco; mientras dormía él la miraba.

- _Creo saber como Rin llegue a desearme lo suficiente para que no le importe ese miedo, sé que debo esperarla y pienso hacerlo pero también debo contribuir en algo para que pierda el temor, de ser así capaz que eso dura no días ni semanas, MESES tal vez me oiga algo perverso pero… sencillamente quiero estar más cerca de ella._

Ella duerme un largo rato, como era cálido el día la siesta le vino de maravilla y ni aunque soplaba el viento la despertó, es mas, hasta la arrullaba. Un momento después abre lentamente los ojos y al voltearse ve a Sesshomaru que le sonreía.

- Sesshomaru.

- Dormiste mucho.

- ¿En serio? Lo siento, y pensar que quería pasear y sólo me dormí.

- Está bien, descansar te hizo bien…

Rápidamente se le acerca dándole un beso sorprendiendo a Rin que estaba desprevenida, el beso de Sesshomaru era tierno pero parecía serlo también apasionado, ante esto ella se preocupa y habiéndose él alejado unos pocos centímetros dice.

- Sesshomaru…

- Tranquila sólo quiero besarte, a eso no le tendrás miedo ¿No?

- (apenada) A eso no, pero…

- ¿Entonces?

Vuelve a besarla y ahora la rodea con sus brazos además de que la intensidad del beso iba aumentando pero muy despacio, Rin lo iba disfrutando, pero conforme al avance del beso va preocupándose, Sesshomaru sabe lo que pasa por la mente de Rin y no se detiene, ya que ella no tenía manera de evitarlo, al estarla abrazando impedía que con sus manos lo alejara.

- _Rin yo sé que esto te gusta, yo lo sé._

El beso ya llega a un tono un poco mas alto y apiadándose de ella se detiene un momento, Rin respira fatigada pues él no le dio tiempo de tomar aire.

- Ya sé a dónde va esto, y no quiero…

- Pero si no va a ninguna parte.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sólo quiero besarte, a eso no le temes así que siendo algo que te gusta no hay problema.

- Tal vez.

- (sonriendo) Te prometo que nada pasará de esto.

Y diciendo eso regresa a lo suyo, como le aseguró que nada mas pasaría se relajó y pudo disfrutar el beso sin el miedo de que algo mas ocurriera, habiendo sentido que se relajó aumentó mas la intensidad, si antes era deseable ahora seria una dulce tortura, parecía que quería comérsela de un solo bocado, las mejillas de Rin se sonrojaron por el aumento de pasión en el beso, y habiendo llegado a un alto nivel… Sesshomaru se detiene alejándose de su boca.

- Vámonos.

- … ¿Eh?

- (dejando de abrazarla) Creo que es hora de ir a comer (se levanta).

Vale mas decir que esto la noqueó ¿Tan pronto terminó Sesshomaru? Si el beso aumentó mucho de pasión y parecía que… quería lo demás.

- (en voz muy baja) ¿Eso fue todo?

- ¿Ehm? ¿Dijiste algo?

- No nada mi amor.

- Bueno vámonos.

En la caminata de regreso a la casa Rin lo tomaba del brazo y aunque él le sonreía tiernamente y ella respondía a la sonrisa en el interior no entendía porqué Sesshomaru se detuvo tan pronto, pero no se atrevió a preguntar el motivo.

- _Al menos… es una señal de que me tiene paciencia, _(sonriendo) _entonces no debo de angustiarme por ese lado._

No importa que Rin tuvo una reacción pequeña, era una evidencia para Sesshomaru de que Rin, por un momento muy diminuto, fugaz y poco perceptible quiso que continuara con lo demás, ahora se encargaría de lograr que deseara con locura estar en la intimidad con él.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.4 Un relajante baño… ¿O muy caliente?**

Han transcurrido cuatro semanas, las cosas se mantenían tranquilas, mas para Sesshomaru era de estar buscando maneras para "Estimular" a su esposa, el caso no era hacerlo de golpe, no, despacio, con calma, para que llegado a un punto, Rin se sintiera "En confianza"; todos los días en la mañana él era el primero en despertar, apenas Rin habría los ojos Sesshomaru le daba los buenos días con un beso, pero no un besito pequeñito, oh no, con un verdadero beso; los primeros días ella si se sorprendió con esto pero luego lo tomó como algo normal.

Un día llegó a la casa un mensajero del palacio de Irasue, ordenaba que Sesshomaru se presentara en el palacio lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Para qué te quiere?

- No lo sé.

- Amo Sesshomaru lo acompaño.

- No tú quédate con Rin.

- (preocupada) ¿Es para algo malo? ¿Una batalla?

- Lo dudo, desde la muerte de Naraku no ha habido basura que cause problemas, no creo que me quiera para eso.

Y se va al palacio de su madre.

- ¿Para qué me necesitas, madre?

- Quise que vinieras para que me explicaras una duda.

- Dime.

- ¿Pasa algo malo con tu esposa? O ¿Por qué no detecto vida dentro de ella?

- ¿Te refieres…?

- Ya pasó tiempo y ya debería de sentir la presencia de tu hijo, pero no percibo nada ¿Algo malo le ocurre? Si está enferma o algo así debe cuidarse.

- Rin no está enferma y si lo estuviera no afectaría a tal hijo porque no hay.

- ¿Cómo?

Le explica las razones, estas cosas no las imaginaba oír después de ver que Rin amaba profundamente a Sesshomaru.

- Ya veo, no esperaba que tu esposa no fuera a cumplirte con eso.

- Tiene miedo y yo no pienso obligarla.

- (sonriendo con un mínimo toque de picardía) Pero si orillarla a que te desee.

- ¿Lo consideras malo?

- Claro que no, tú sabrás si piensa forzarla o no, a final de cuentas eso es un problema de pareja.

- No quiero forzarla madre, sólo trato…

- De "Animarla", oh bueno, si ese es el motivo de que no detecte vida en ella lo entiendo, tan sólo quería aclarar eso contigo.

- Está bien.

- ¿Has actuado al respecto?

- Si.

- ¿Y crees que te dará resultado?

- Eso creo, pienso que no es el tema más indicado para conversarlo contigo.

- Tal vez, siendo así te deseo suerte.

A la tarde regresa, Rin al verlo llegar lo recibe de inmediato pues estaba angustiada.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?

- Cálmate, estás muy agitada.

- Es que pensé…

- Tan sólo quiso hablar conmigo, una pelea o guerra no fue el tema de conversación.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Si, puedes estar tranquila.

- (sonriendo) Esta bien confiaré en ti.

Rin se adelante para ir a comer, Sesshomaru se quedó pensando un momento.

- _No pensé que a mi madre le llamaría la atención de que no hay vida dentro de ella, ya pasó casi un mes y no ha habido nada, Rin yo te doy todo el tiempo que quieras pero… _(sonriendo malvadamente) _no soy tan bueno como para esperar tanto, habrá que presionar un poco las cosas._

A la noche Rin duerme tranquila después de haber estado preocupada por la visita de Sesshomaru al palacio de su madre, tal vez no conocía muy bien a su suegra, pero si sabía que si ella demandaba verlo con rapidez era casi SINONIMO de batallas o guerras, algo por el estilo, ésa es la idea que se hizo en todos estos años, mas cuando se casó.

A la mañana siguiente estaba vez Rin despierta primero, se le hizo raro que él no fuera el primero en levantarse.

- (acariciando su cabeza) Seguramente debe estar cansado.

Le da un pequeño beso y luego se pone de pie.

- Se me antoja un baño por la mañana.

Se fue a un patio trasero o por decirlo así el "Baño", por el agua termal que había, de hecho esa agua termal fue el principal motivo de querer hacer ahí la casa, pues quiso tener a su disposición una relajante agua termal. Rin se mete a bañar, la temperatura del agua estaba perfecta, haciéndole bien a su cuerpo.

Tallaba su cuerpo con un trozo de tela, se frota el brazo izquierdo cuando unas manos tocaban sus hombros, voltea la cabeza espantada encontrando a Sesshomaru.

- ¡Sesshomaru!

Suelta la tela cubriéndose la parte de su pecho.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Vine a darme un baño.

- Ah me hubieras avisado para entrar después.

- No lo considero necesario, además… (abrazándola por atrás) no tiene nada de malo que entre a bañarme con mi esposa ¿O ves algún impedimento?

- (nerviosa) No pero… es inm-moral.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Estamos casados, de no ser así lo entendería.

Rin estaba sonrojada y no se volteaba de cuerpo completo, cubriéndose aún el pecho, él mira la tela que soltó en el agua y la toma.

- Me parece que estabas tallándote con esto, ¿Me dejas ayudarte?

- No eso no.

- Por favor Rin actúas como si fuese algo malo, eres mi esposa y no hay delito con bañarnos juntos, además tú ya conoces un poco mi cuerpo.

- (apenada) ¿Lo dices por la noche de bodas? Por favor no me recuerdes que no pude cumplirte.

- Esa no era mi intensión, sólo quería bañarme contigo, vamos déjame ayudarte.

No muy convencida acepta y Sesshomaru le frotaba su cuerpo con el pedazo de tela, ella no se volteó siguió estando de espaldas y muy sonrojada, no dejó de cubrirse el pecho, él talló sus hombros, sus brazos y la espalda hasta llegar a la parte de las caderas. Luego enjuagaba las partes que frotó, mientras lo hacía acariciaba su brazo.

- Tienes una piel muy suave.

Pero Rin no dijo nada, seguía apenada, ante esto Sesshomaru se junta mucho a ella asustándola, apenas voltea la cabeza con él, Sesshomaru la besó, tuvo que abrazarla con un poco de fuerza para que no huyera y pronto le correspondió el beso, aprovechando eso con su mano derecha tomó uno de sus senos acariciándolo y jugando un poco con su pezón; mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba algo de su pierna, luego se dirigió a su estómago y se detiene un poco en el vientre. Sesshomaru deja de besarla y le dice sonriendo.

- Lo siento es que te tenía muy cerca.

- (sonrojada) Des-cuida.

- Ya que te ayudé a bañarte ¿Porqué no me ayudas a mí también?

- ¿Eh? Pero…

- Creo que es lo mas justo, yo te ayudé ahora tú ayúdame a mí.

- E-está bien.

Ahora Rin frota su cuerpo con el trozo de tela, estaba muy sonrojada pues si en la noche de bodas no lo pudo ver bien, ahora a la luz del día podía admirar su perfecta anatomía, con lo sucedido con el beso ya no estaba en posición de cubrirse el pecho; primero talla los brazos para luego enjuagarlos.

- No sé que es suave, si la tela o tus manos.

- ¿Ah?

- Continua.

Talla su espalda y luego su pecho, Rin se quedaba toda roja de ver así a Sesshomaru, no importa que estuvieran casados, no podía evitar cohibirse, después de todo al ver el cuerpo perfecto de Sesshomaru ¿Qué mujer no iba a ponerse nerviosa? Mirando cada musculo perfectamente esculpido era normal que se pusiera muy nerviosa.

- Creo que con eso basta, gracias.

Pero de pronto ya la estaba abrazando y besando con deseo, ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el movimiento de Sesshomaru fue muy rápido y ella no tardó en corresponderle. Cabe decir que por PRIMERA VEZ Rin lo besa con deseo, como si todo lo que se ha guardado lo estuviera sacando ahora; al estarla abrazando sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos y la temperatura subía con aquel beso.

- _Sesshomaru… mi amor…_

Sesshomaru por lo pronto con una mano acariciaba su espalda y su cadera, sintiendo su tersa piel.

- _No resisto más… podría hacerla mía en este momento… pero…_

Con mucha esfuerzo se separa de Rin, respirando fatigosamente pero él dice.

- Suficiente.

Sale del agua conmocionando a Rin.

- ¿Qué?

- (poniéndose una yukata) Creo que el desayuno debe estar listo.

- (confundida) Eso… creo.

- No me gustaría llegar cuando se enfríe porque no sabría tan bien.

- Si.

- ¿Vienes?

- Ehm… si, en un rato mas te alcanzó.

- Como gustes.

Sesshomaru entra a la casa, Rin se queda ahí en el agua conmocionada con lo que pasó, una mano la pone en su pecho y con su otra mano, con sus dedos toca sus labios que temblaban; teniendo un semblante de timidez y algo tierno, como el de una niña.

- _¿Qué es lo que me pasó?... Sesshomaru…_

**CONTINUARA...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.5 Límite **

Pasó otro mes y nada ocurrió, Sesshomaru ya no hizo otro "Intento" por "Orillarla" pues pensó que con lo del agua termal habría de funcionar, mas sin embargo no tanto como él deseaba, ahora Rin antes de bañarse le preguntaba si él iba a entrar, si respondía que "Si" entonces ella decía que lo esperaba para luego entrar. Eso lo desconcertó, creyó que tal vez a Rin le agradaría mas entrar a ducharse con él; no reaccionó molesto o algo por el estilo, se mantuvo tranquilo como siempre. Irasue al no sentir otra vez la no presencia de una criatura dentro de su vientre pensó que a ese paso, tal vez pasaría medio año y nada habría de ocurrir.

- _¿Es tanto su miedo? Pero si la forma de tener hijos es muy gustosa para los humanos, es más, prefieren tener la unión sexual y no querer que haya consecuencias de ello, así es como piensan los humanos pero ella no, ella es de los casos "Especiales" de continuar así las cosas Sesshomaru podría perder la paciencia._

De nuevo manda un mensaje en el que ordena se presente en el palacio, él va como la otra vez sin negarse.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, por lo visto no has conseguido unirte a tu esposa.

- Pareces estar muy al pendiente de eso, madre.

- Algo así, veo que tus métodos o no son muy buenos o tu esposa es muy resistente, comienzo a pensar que es de aquellos seres que no gustan de la unión sexual.

- ¿Lo crees?

- Eso me da a pensar.

- Estas equivocada.

- Ya pasó un mes y nada, según tú le ibas a dar el tiempo que necesitara pero a la vez ibas a provocarla, mas no has logrado mucho.

- Si he conseguido algo, pero no me parece que sea un tema que deba discutir contigo.

Mientras tanto Rin estaba sentada fuera de su habitación, teniendo a un lado un vaso de té y entre sus manos tenía un ramito de flores moradas.

- (preocupada) Sesshomaru.

Deshoja una flor con el mismo semblante triste, al querer deshojar otra flor se acuerda de lo que pasó en el agua termal y con algo de rubor dice con voz bajita.

- Quiero… no quiero, quiero, no quiero…

Así va deshojando la flor hasta quedar dos pétalos.

- No quiero, quiero…

Se queda un momento quieta pero luego tira el tallo de la flor sonrojada.

- ¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo?

Pero de verdad se sentía mal por no cumplirle a Sesshomaru, estaba agradecida por tenerle paciencia, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que llegaría un momento en que se le agotaría.

- No sé… si le temo o todo lo contrario, pero él se cansará y puede llegar a enfadarse mucho.

En eso con Sesshomaru y su madre…

- Si no tienes nada más que decir, puedes retirarte.

- Si hay algo, no vayas a enfadarte con Rin por ello.

- Que tu esposa tenga miedo a la unión sexual no es motivo para enfadarme, simplemente me sorprende a cierto modo que ya son dos meses y nada.

Sesshomaru se va del palacio.

- _Mi hijo ama de verdad a esa humana como Inutaisho amó a la humana Izayoi, por lo tanto unirse a ella sería algo "Indispensable", pero si ella no accede nada se puede hacer, pero temo que pierda la paciencia pues Sesshomaru no es ningún santo. Podría ayudarle con eso pero… estoy segura que ella pronto accederá._

Pasan otras dos semanas y todo va tranquilo como siempre, si es que se puede decir así, pues Rin tratando de aparentar que todo iba bien, en realidad estaba algo deprimida, temía que Sesshomaru se cansara de esperarla, pues ya pasó un tiempo considerable y nada pasa. Jaken que la había notado extraña le pregunta.

- ¿Algo anda mal?

- No… eso creo.

- ¿Estás peleada con el amo Sesshomaru?

- No.

- ¿Entonces? Si no andan peleados ¿Qué te deprime? ¡Ah ya sé! Uy pero que torpe me vi, debe ser por tu embarazo.

Rin levanta la mirada.

- Creo recordar que las mujeres cuando están embarazadas se ponen deprimentes, nunca entendí eso, en los monstruos femeninos no ocurre eso.

Rin sólo baja la mirada y dice avergonzada.

- No estoy… embarazada.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que dije, no espero ningún bebe.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Ya son dos meses ya deberías de estar esperando.

- Pues no es así.

- _¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? ¿Cómo no va a estar esperando un hijo? A este tiempo ya es extraña esa respuesta._

A la noche ya estaban acostados, más ninguno de los dos dormía, Rin se durmió dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru y él boca arriba. No dormían por andar cada uno en sus pensamientos, Rin pensaba que tal vez Sesshomaru podría dejarla por no cumplirle como esposa, pero no lo siente tan certero pues confía en que la ama.

Sesshomaru en cambio pensaba en la conversación con su madre, desde luego que era extraño que a dos meses de casados no haya sucedido nada, pero él sabe que no puede exigirle a Rin, se le hace injusto, puesto que ella tendría miedo y así no lo podría disfrutar, pues para él era más que un deseo carnal, era la unión de los dos.

- (mirándola) _Rin de verdad te amo, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a aguantar, pero sé que no debo forzarte, eso haría que me dejaras de amar y es lo que no quiero._

Rin es la primera en dormir, no pudo más y cerró los ojos, Sesshomaru sólo se limitó a abrazarla con un brazo y durmió.

Al día siguiente Sesshomaru salió desde temprano, acabando de bañarse se fue, Rin apenas y alcanzó a despedirse de él, le avisó que llegaría a la tarde; siendo así Rin nada mas se dedicó a tener un día tranquilo.

Mas no estaba sola pues Irasue la observaba.

- Y la paciencia muere.

En un vaso vierte los pétalos azules de unas flores agregando agua de manantial.

- Creo que podría ayudarle sólo a que no le doliera demasiado, al ser humana no soportaría mucho la pasión de un youkai.

Al estar preparada la poción, se va a la casa de su hijo, aparece justo detrás de Rin que contemplaba el cielo y las nubes, no se percata de Irasue ni de que ella cambia su vaso de té que tenía a un lado, apenas lo hace desaparece; Rin bebe el té, se le hace un poco extraño el sabor pero no era desagradable.

- Hace rato no estaba tan dulce, bueno no hay problema.

Irasue vuelve a su palacio.

- Humana, la paciencia de tu esposo se está acabando.

Pero el efecto de la poción es que le da sueño y duerme mucho rato hasta que llega la tarde y con ella, Sesshomaru.

- Bienvenido amo.

- ¿Dónde está Rin?

- Tomando una siesta, ¿Le aviso que ya llegó?

- No, déjala que descanse.

Y se va a tomar un relajante baño, Irasue continuaba observando.

- Muere la paciencia ¿Verdad, hijo?

Sesshomaru se queda un rato considerable en el agua termal, era comprensible porque estaba cansado, en ese rato Rin había despertado, estaba aún adormecida, un poco.

- Dormí mucho, tal vez y más tarde no duermo.

Se levanta.

- No creí que ese té me diera sueño, a lo mejor se me quita tomando un baño… ¿Eh? ¿Sesshomaru ya habrá llegado?

Sale de la habitación pero no se veía Jaken para preguntarle y como no parecía estar su esposo, creyó que seguía fuera.

- Ya se tardó, dijo que llegaría a la tarde pero ya anocheció, (sonriendo) no debo preocuparme, nada malo le puede pasar debo estar despierta para recibirlo como toda buena esposa.

Se pone una yukata blanca dirigiéndose al baño llevándose una tela del tamaño de una toalla para secarse, al abrir la puerta encuentra a Sesshomaru de pie totalmente desnudo y sosteniendo su yukata con una mano. Ante eso Rin se pone muy roja y suelta la tela con la que iba a secarse, también en Sesshomaru apareció algo de rubor; por la impresión Rin apenas y podía responder, pero luego voltea la mirada apenada.

- ¡Perdóname!...

- Rin…

- Pensé… que no habías llegado y estaba preocupada… pero ya estás aquí, que bueno.

Pero estaba muy nerviosa, las piernas no le respondían, pero en Sesshomaru ocurrió algo; la pócima que bebió Rin si era para que no le doliera tanto al momento de unirse a él pero… había algo mas, esa no era su única función, pues Irasue había puesto en ella un hechizo que al tomarla cualquier Youkai que percibiera el olor de aquel té se sentiría atraído hacia la persona que bebió la pócima.

Sesshomaru se dirige a ella que no había volteado aún, pues seguía inmóvil y muy nerviosa.

- Perdón por no llamar antes… ya no volverá a pasar.

- (acercándose mas) Rin.

- Lamento molestarte… me voy… (dando un paso).

Pero la toma de la mano y la jala hacia él besándola y con su brazo izquierdo abrazándola.

- _Sesshomaru…_

No se podía safar, claro porque él tenía mas fuerza.

- (alejándose de su boca) Rin…

- ¿Qué ocu…?

- Ya no puedo más, he tratado de ser paciente pero no puedo más.

- Escucha…

- Por favor déjame hacerlo, prometo no lastimarte.

- Pero…

- Yo sé que tú lo deseas.

- No yo…

- En el agua termal me lo demostraste, tú también lo anhelas.

- (preocupada) Es que no sé si…

- Déjame estar contigo, por favor.

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.6 Dolor y placer ¿Cuál prevalece? **

Sesshomaru abrazaba con fuerza a Rin para que no se le escapara, mientras ella evitaba su mirada apenada.

- Rin yo sé que tú lo deseas también.

- No, claro que no…

- En el agua termal me lo demostraste, tú no querías que te dejara de besar, al menos se honesta con eso.

- A lo mejor pero… yo…

- Ah lo estás admitiendo.

- Como también mi miedo.

- Yo no te lastimaré.

- (queriéndose safar) Entiende… aún no puedo…

Hace lo que puede para alejarse, Sesshomaru seguía tomándola solamente mirándola, pero luego parece pensar algo y la suelta, apenas lo hace ella sale corriendo. Sesshomaru permanecía en el mismo lugar aún pensativo.

- Ésta… no puede ser la manera…

Rin se fue a su habitación recorriendo la puerta, se sentó en el futón respirando fatigada.

- _No puedo… controlar mis estúpidos miedos… lo siento mucho. Sesshomaru se va a cansar de mí y querrá que me vaya._

Pensando esto se pone triste porque es algo que sentía venir si continuaba negándose, la puerta se volvió a recorrer por Sesshomaru que aún permanecía desnudo, esta vez Rin no dice nada sólo baja su mirada apenada por su rotunda negación, pero de pronto él estaba frente a ella y levantando su mirada tomándola del mentón.

- Perdón si te asusté.

- Yo lamento ser miedosa.

- Específicamente ¿A que le tienes miedo?

- Ya te lo dije, ni necesidad tienes que lo diga si lo sabes bien.

- Pero no debes asustarte jamás te lastimaría.

- Ya lo sé pero… pero…

Los ojos se le comienzan a llenar de lágrimas cuando Sesshomaru la besa sorprendiéndola y cayendo sobre el futón, debido a como se sentía la beso tiernamente para calmarla, al alejarse de ella por unos milímetro le dice.

- Rin no tienes que temer.

- Yo…

- No voy a lastimarte, sólo relájate por favor.

Rin accede con la cabeza.

- (sonriendo) Gracias mi amor, te prometo… que te gustará mucho.

La despojó de la yukata que traía puesta, al estar completamente desnuda le da un ligero beso en la boca para después dirigirse a su cuello, Rin emitía leves gemidos no sólo por el contacto de los labios del youkai con su cuello, también porque con una mano acariciaba su seno y con la otra su cintura y lo que podía de su pierna. Rin volvió a sentir lo mismo que en la noche de bodas, y si la primera vez quiso que lo disfrutara, ahora trataría de que lo gozara completamente para que no se rehusara. Ahora se concentró en su otro seno y al igual que la otra vez comenzó a juguetear con ellos, a besarlos, lamerlos… el punto era que Rin lo disfrutara y no pidiera detenerse.

- _Creo haber logrado lo suficiente para que me desee tanto como yo a ella._

Verdaderamente la piel de Rin era sumamente suave, tan suave como el pétalo de una flor que acaba de florecer en la primavera por lo que su esposo no quería estropearla. Habiendo jugado un poco con su pecho, va recorriendo su camino con besos muy tentadores que estremecieron a Rin, al llegar a la parte del vientre él se detuvo al igual que ella cerraba las piernas.

- Rin.

Estaba asustada, Sesshomaru se acercó a ella diciendo.

- No te asustes, no me pidas que me detenga ahora.

- Perdóname por favor.

- Sólo estás algo tensa, pero descuida en un momento se te quitará y me pedirás mas.

Su mano la desliza sobre su piel hasta llegar a su parte íntima que acaricia, Rin da un gemido mas fuerte, si los besos en su cuerpo la estremecieron, lo que hacía Sesshomaru allá abajo la hizo sentir más, puesto que no pudo llegar a esa parte hasta ahora.

- Ah… ah… Sesshomaru ¿Qué…? Hm… ¿Qué me haces ahí?...

- Tan sólo te estoy preparando.

- ¿Prepara-ndo? ¡Ah!...

- Si llego de golpe podría lastimarte.

La respiración de Rin era cada vez más rápida, pronto le gustó como la acariciaba Sesshomaru en su parte íntima, volvía besarla en el cuello y acariciar otra vez su seno con la mano que tenía libre, al sentir el momento justo Sesshomaru le dijo.

- Creo que puedo comenzar.

E introdujo un dedo dentro de ella provocando que Rin gimiera más fuerte, enloqueciendo por lo que aquello le provocara.

- Se… Sesshomaru esto…

- Esto hará que te acostumbres, es como un calentamiento.

Si se acostumbró a como la acariciaba allá bajo, a su dedo más rápido se acostumbró, la sensibilidad de Rin era notable, pues ésta era verdaderamente su primera vez.

- ¿Así…? Ah… ¿Así debo… sen-tir, mi vida?

- Aún hay más, esto es una probadita.

Al sacar su dedo, le dio un momento para reposar y mientras ella tomaba aire él la besaba en su mejilla.

- …Sesshomaru.

- ¿Te gustó?

- Aja.

- Entonces ya estás lista.

Sesshomaru se sentó de rodillas y la tomó de las caderas.

- Aquí voy Rin ¿No te negaras, cierto?

- Pero es muy grande… no cabe.

- Claro que si, no tengas miedo mi amor no quiero que se termine ahora que llegué muy lejos.

- No, _no quiero seguir rechazándote, si es algo que tú quieres debo complacerte._

Siendo benévolo entró muy lentamente para no lastimarla, y Rin dio un grito de dolor y placer al estar totalmente adentro. Los movimientos de Sesshomaru eran suaves para no atormentar mucho a Rin, que por ser la primera vez sentía un extremo dolor, algo sentía de placer si, pero era mas dolor lo que sentía, agarró con fuerza las sabanas que estaban por ahí. Quería gritar por el dolor, pero trató de no hacerlo, daba los menos posibles jadeos, pues aunque sintiera mucho dolor no podía pedirle que se detuviera.

Mientras Rin sentía dolor Sesshomaru en cambio estaba inmerso en un placer que jamás en toda su larga vida había experimentado, esto hacía valido todo lo que tuvo que esperar para que su esposa accediera, aquel placer lo estaba enloqueciendo y aumentaba la velocidad.

Por desgracia para Rin sólo era un tormento, aquello le dolía demasiado, sentía que iba a morir, pero por él no dijo o hizo algo que dijera que no lo aceptaba, su esposo se detuvo un instante pero sólo fue para besarla y continuando con su labor, ahora el beso de Sesshomaru evitaba que ella gritara de dolor.

- _Me duele mucho… duele… quiero que pare… pero… no debo pedirlo… si Sesshomaru quiere esto… yo se lo concedo… _

Sesshomaru seguía entrando y saliendo con una velocidad que desesperaba a Rin, el dolor era cada vez mas inmenso, sus especulaciones de que dolería eran ciertas pero se quedaban cortas de lo verdadero que era. Mientras Sesshomaru se sentía en la gloria, Rin se sentía en la agonía, era demasiado para ella, no podía con la tremenda pasión de un youkai que tuvo que esperar tanto. Rin tenía el firme propósito de no hacer algo que le indicara que ya no quería, pero el dolor la hacía flaquear, trató pero cuando Sesshomaru se alejó de su boca Rin dio un tremendo grito de dolor que hizo reaccionar al youkai, observa mejor a Rin… estaba llorando por el sufrimiento que involuntariamente le dio.

- Rin…

Mira mas abajo y vio lo mucho que había sangrado, Sesshomaru se quedó petrificado no estaba haciendo que Rin sintiera placer, al contrario, la estaba haciendo sentir extremo dolor. Sesshomaru se siente mal por esto, él no quería herirla, quería que lo gozara tanto como él pero las cosas no resultaron como deseó.

- Rin… discúlpame, no quise herirte.

Ella estaba en silencio sollozando mientras tenía en sus manos las sabanas.

- (triste) Mi amor, lo lamento no pude controlarme.

- Esta bien, no quisiste hacerlo.

- Pero…

- Por favor…

- ¿Eh?

- (derramando lágrimas) Quisiera tomar un baño.

Cierra los ojos por el cansancio, él la toma en brazos llevándola al agua termal, estaba muy triste pues sólo la lastimó y era lo que prometió no hacer.

- _Soy un imbécil, no me detuve a ver como estaba, ella no quería hacerlo precisamente por eso pero yo no quise hacer caso y éste es mi resultado._

Entra al agua termal con ella recargándola en una piedra, toma un trozo de tela con el que frota su piel, pensaba que era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de lastimarla tanto. Rin va abriendo los ojos siendo Sesshomaru lo primero que ve.

- Sesshomaru.

- (acariciando su cabeza) Rin ¿Cómo estás?

- Mejor, necesitaba un descanso.

- Perdóname, no me detuve a verte para saber como te sentías, no debí insistir en esto. Tú no querías por esto y yo… no quise hacerte caso.

- No te enfades.

- ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? Te lastimé sin que me diera cuenta.

- No fue tu culpa.

- Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo, fui un salvaje, no debí tratarte con brusquedad, no te demostré lo tanto que te amo.

Sesshomaru se queda callado bajando la cabeza mientras Rin se le quedaba viendo.

- _Mi querido Sesshomaru._

- Si hay alguna manera en que me perdones…

- Hay maneras.

- (levantando la cabeza) ¿Cuáles?

- Bésame.

- ¿Qué?

- (sonriendo) Dijiste que querías que te perdonara, sólo te puedo perdonar si me besas.

- Rin…

- ¿Acaso no quieres que te perdone?

- (sonriendo) Si, si quiero.

La besa hondamente abrazándola, de alguna manera Rin tenía razón, lo estaba perdonando con ese beso.

- Lo lamento.

- Está bien pero…

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- ¿Podrías continuar con lo de hace un momento?

- (desconcertado) ¿Qué? Pero es peligroso para ti.

- No, ya no me va lastimar.

- Pero es que tú…

- Anda por favor.

- Yo…

- Te lo estoy pidiendo.

- Pero Rin…

- No fallaste del todo, tienes razón al decir que en el agua termal demostré que te deseaba de esta manera, era verdad y por ello…

- Rin.

- Por favor sigue con lo de hace un momento.

No muy convencido acepta, y estando ambos dentro del agua Rin se va sentando lentamente introduciendo el miembro de Sesshomaru, le dolió pero esta vez fue menos.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo?

- Ya… no tanto… ah… hazlo.

Comenzó a moverse resintiéndolo ella, es cierto que aún le dolía pero ya no como antes, Sesshomaru se movía lentamente para evitar dañarla, iba de acuerdo al ritmo requerido para ella, cosa que hacía efecto, poco a poco iba gustándole, sus gemidos ya no se oían de dolor si no de placer.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Ya casi no… du-ele… creo… creo que hasta me está gustando.

Rin se sostenía de los hombros de él, Sesshomaru aumentaba la velocidad moderadamente, el placer hizo por fin presencia en ella.

- … ¿Cómo se siente?

- B-bien… ah… si… se siente muy bien…

Sesshomaru se movía una y otra vez, ahora enloqueciendo a Rin del placer que sentía, la sangre de ambos estaba hirviendo más y más conforme él aumentara la velocidad.

- Así… así… ¡Ah!

- ¿Te gusta?...

- Mucho… mucho… por favor sigue…

Ahora el placer invadió a ambos, Sesshomaru ya no tuvo que contenerse mas, ahora era petición de ella que siguiera, los movimientos de Sesshomaru eran cada vez mas fuerte que lejos de lastimarla, la enloquecían del placer; Rin lo abrazaba con fuerza sentía un placer indescriptible no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hermoso youkai.

La velocidad y las fuerzas del youkai fueron tales, que llegó al fondo dejando salir ella un fuerte grito de placer. Sesshomaru se recargó en una piedra mientras que Rin se dejó caer en su pecho, la respiración de ambos era acelerada y fatigosa, el youkai al ser correspondido por ella no dudo un instante mas para sacar toda su pasión. Pasión… que ningún humano podría aguantar, cuando sus respiraciones tomaron normalidad Sesshomaru la abrazó mientras Rin sonreía.

- Rin siento haberte herido, lo último que quiero es lastimarte pero sobre todo, lo que menos deseo en esta vida es que te apartes de mí.

- (volteando a verlo) ¿Irme? Yo pensé que querrías que me fuera si continuaba rechazándote.

- Pero ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? No mi amor, te quiero a mi lado para siempre, y además tú ya no puedes irte, con esto ahora eres mía definitivamente.

- (sonriendo) Si mi amor.

- Ven.

Le da un tierno beso; con esto el miedo de Rin desapareció definitivamente y Sesshomaru quedó complacido, se puede decir… que las cosas ya tomaron su lugar.

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap.7 Y eso ¿Qué?**

Han pasado cuatro meses, por fin Rin estaba esperando un hijo, ante esta noticia, Sesshomaru volvió al palacio de su madre por órdenes suyas.

- Al fin detecto vida dentro de ella, ya se había tardado.

- ¿Por qué tanta urgencia de que Rin quedara embarazada? Ni siquiera yo tenía prisa.

- Mal pensado, era necesario que tu esposa quedara embarazada y al tiempo exacto para que se pudiera llevar a cabo el ritual.

- ¿Cuál?

- Uno que tengo preparado para tu hijo a dos semanas de haber nacido.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con él?

- ¿Crees que me agrada la idea de tener un nieto hibrido? No es bueno para la familia tener un mitad bestia, en la ceremonia, se hará de tu hijo un monstruo puro como tú.

- Di que lo quieres convertir en una bestia.

- Si lo quisiera como bestia lo tendría de mascota no de nieto; tu hijo será un monstruo puro como tú pero eso no afectará el comportamiento que obtenga con el paso de la vida, su formación ya depende de ustedes.

- ¿Por eso le diste a beber eso a Rin?

- Desde luego, otro mes y no habría posibilidad de llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

- Con que esas eran tus verdaderas intensiones.

- Por su puesto ¿Qué otras tendría?

Irasue estaba quitándole las espinas a unas hierbas, Sesshomaru se había puesto de pie dirigiéndose a una mesa en la que estaba la hierba que le dio a beber a Rin.

- (tomándola) ¿Esto fue lo que le diste a Rin?

- (sin voltear a verlo) Aja, no te preocupes que no le harán daño.

- Puedo confiar en eso madre.

Mira la hierba por un momento para luego sonreír maliciosamente.

- ¿No tendrás más de esta hierba?

- ¿Más?

- (volteando con ella) Si.

- No pensaras dársela a beber ahora que está esperando ¿Cierto?

- No madre, para después que haya nacido nuestro hijo.

- ¿Quieres tener más hijos?

- (mirando la hierba y sonriendo de la misma forma) Si muchos más.

- No lo creo, eso no es lo que quieres.

- Me conoces bien madre, esta planta es muy útil para cosas "Importantes".

- ¿Quieres volverá a estar con tu esposa?

- Por su puesto, yo no me conformo con una vez, pero creo que no es un tema apropiado de hablar contigo.

- Podría conseguirte más o siendo más directos, te podría dar más de la pócima.

- Aún mejor.

- Pero no creo que sea "Correcto" que la quieras para…

- A mí me fascinó más de la cuenta estar con ella, y si hay posibilidad de repetirlo yo la tomo.

- Recuerda que no es bueno el exceso de la lujuria.

- Y eso ¿Qué?

**FIN**


End file.
